


The Dress

by excaliburfeels



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excaliburfeels/pseuds/excaliburfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The LITs and Eve have a little disagreement</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> A little humorous one-shot related to current events of the internet (its blue and black okay)

As Jake entered the Annex he could hear yelling, worried he quickened his pace. He turned the corner to see Cassandra and Ezekiel standing by the table clearly in an argument of some kind. He let out a sigh of relief no one appeared to be hurt.

"No its not!" He heard Cassandra yelp.

"How in the world do you see that as white and gold?! It's clearly blue and black." Ezekiel said pointing at the phone in Cassandra's hands. The red head turned to see Jake in the door way and she waved.

"Jake! Come over here and look at this." She smiled as Jake walked over slowly not sure what this was all about. He glanced at the phone and saw a picture of a dress. A dress really?

"What color is the dress, mate?" The thief said coolly like there was a wrong answer. Jake shrugged.

"It's white and gold man." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Yes!" Cassandra shouted raising her hands in the air. Ezekiel frowned and glared at her. She only gave him a smirk back. At that moment Eve walked in coffee in hand.

"Hey, you guys are here early? What are you doing?" The Guardian said placing her keys and coffee on her desk.

"You should leave." Jake said just before Cassandra and Ezekiel ran over to Eve. Cassandra held up her phone enthusiastically.

"What color is the dress?" She asked eagerly with Ezekiel right next to her.

"Why?" Eve asked slowly looking back at Jake for answers. He only shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." Ezekiel said.

"Is this a test or something?" Eve's face took on a worried and puzzled expression.

"No it's not. Just tell us what you think the color of the dress is." Cassandra insisted holding the phone closer to Eve. The guardian looked at the phone then back up at the two.

"It's blue and black?" She said almost as a question. Ezekiel smiled.

"Ah see some else shares the normalcy the both of you clearly lack." Cassandra frowned and griped her phone harder before walking back over to Jake. Eve looked confused. "These two think the dress is bloody white and gold."

"What?" Eve blurted out in shock. "How?" She looked at both Jake and Cassandra shaking her head. Jenkins came into the room a cup of tea in hand. He stopped to stare at the four of them.

"What is all this yelling about? I am trying to get very important work done."

Jake shook his head as Ezekiel grinned.

"We are disagreeing on the color of this dress?" Cassandra said tapping the phone between her hands. Jenkins just rolled his eyes.

"Come tell us what you think it is." Ezekiel suggests coyly. Jenkins turned on his heels and left the room.

"I am not going to be a part of this." The old man yelled over his shoulder before he turned the corner. Ezekiel laughed and turned back to the three others.

"So what now? It seems we are at a stalemate." Ezekiel smirked.

"You seriously want to make more trouble out of this?" Jake said crossing his arms. "It's just a damn dress."

"You are right it's just a dress." Eve said. "But I seriously don't see how you think it is white and gold."

"We could always ask Flynn. He could be our tie breaker." Cassandra suggested. They all agreed and soon they had Flynn on speaker phone. Cassandra had sent him the picture and they were waiting for his answer.

"Why is this important again?" The Librarian asked.

"It just is." Eve said quickly.

"It's blue and gold." Flynn said firmly. They all sighed. "What? Was I wrong?"

"No, Librarian you are fine."

"Ok then good I have to go slay some mummies. I'll see you for dinner." Flynn hung up after that and the four looked at each other.

"Let's just agree to disagree then." Cassandra suggested. Eve and Jake nodded.

"I still say it's blue and black." Ezekiel said as he walked away.


End file.
